Rain Realisation
by TheOddsAreForeverInMyFavour
Summary: Jasper and Bella have been best friends since they were 6. However one friday evening dance in the rain proves to reveal some undiscovered feelings. AH/OOC. J/B. Rated M for future lemons and language. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Rain realisation**

Yay! Finally my second FanFic. I've waited a long time to start writing again (my explanation is on my profile), so I thought I would give a full length story a shot.  
This story will develop some lemons in due time but for now enjoy and let the story unfold.

**AH/OOC Jasper and Bella Songs: All Time Low Painting Flowers and Iron & Wine Flightless Bird, American Mouth.**

**Disclaimer: I would have never of thought of the idea for Twilight, nor will never ever own Twilight; it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and no one else. I do however enjoy playing with the characters. :)**

***********

Jasper POV

"Ah good ol' forks." Sighed Bella as she stood in the school corridor staring absent minded out of the window. It was raining, as usual. You would think she would get tired of seeing the grey water droplets fall from the sky, but no, ever since we were children she has found rain amazing. Thinking back to when we were children made me realise just how long I had known Bella. It would be eleven years in 3 weeks time.

You see Isabella Swan is my best friend. Even when we got to an age when children usually split off into gender specific friendship groups, it was always Bella Swan and Jasper Whitlock. Bells and Jazzy. Her and Me. And I love her like a sister. How could I not! Sure she was beautiful; I noticed that when I was 10 but loving her in a more than brotherly way was just wrong. Now as I watch her just stare out of the window, I know that she will always be my sister .

Suddenly two big chocolate coloured eyes popped up in front of mine. "Oi! Jaz! Snap the fuck out of it and let's go! I wanna get back to mine so I can dump my crap and then we can go to yours! It's still okay with your mom if I stay round tonight? It's just I get kind of scared you know, when Charlie works the night shift." She sounded embarrassed as she said the last part. "Sure, it's fine with my mom, but who says I want your scrawny ass sprawled in my bed tonight. I want some blanket this time or else I'm kicking your midget butt on the floor!" I said tapping her ass lightly with my foot as she walked out of the front doors. "Sure sure". She wasn't listening, too intent on gazing up from beneath the shelter to stare and the grey sky above us.

I grabbed her five foot five body, and threw it over my 6 foot 3 shoulder and made a dash for my 1965 Chevy pickup , aqua green (wouldn't have it any other colour),  
"Put me down! I am capable of running myself you know!" I flung her in the passenger seat and she scrunched up her face like a child who didn't get their way. Her face made me giggle like a school girl.  
"Just hurry up!" She shouted at me, changing the C.D in the player. She skipped through the songs until she found She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5 , her favourite song.  
"Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay a while and she WIIIIIILLLLL be loved and she WIIIIIIILLLLL be Looooved!" we both screeched at the top of our voices and then dissolved into a fit of laughter. Soon after the song ended I pulled up outside the Swan residence, whilst Bella grabbed her stuff and dropped off unnecessary schoolbooks. Five minutes later she climbed back into the passenger seat.

"So what's the plan for tonight Jazzy J? Pizza then an 80 s movie marathon?" She asked making a pouty face at me.  
"Yes Swan, however call me Jazzy J again and I will make you sleep outside tonight, in the rain, like a dog." I said giving her a sickly sweet smile.  
"HA! .she laughed, Hollow threats Jazzy J, hollow threats. Your mom would castrate you with a rusty spork if she caught you even attempting to make me go outside.  
"True and I do want a chance of having little Whitlock s in the future. Also I would miss scratching my balls when I'm bored." I grinned cheekily at her.  
"Ew! Why do you have to take everything too far, I wanna pour bleach in my brain now!". She thumped me in the back of the head just as I was pulling up outside my house.  
"Ah my goal in life is now complete! Anyway Swan, grab your bags and go inside, whilst I put the Chevy in the garage."  
"Yes Sir Sergeant Whitlock!" She saluted and ran into the house, nearly falling flat on her face three times, only just managing to stop herself each time. I chuckled to myself.

When I walked into the apricot coloured kitchen, Bella was sitting on the counter.  
"Yo Jazz!"  
" Why hello there midget gangster, get out of my kitchen before I call the police."  
" Tut tut is that any way to treat your best friend?" She picked up a cookie from the tray beside her.  
"I don't think so! Thank God it's Friday eh Jaz? We can finally relax a little. It's been a long week this we- ". She suddenly stopped talking, dropped her still intact cookie and stared out of the window. It was raining extremely heavy now.  
"Wow... ". She paused for a minute.  
"Jaz?"  
"Yes Bells?"  
"You know you love me?"  
"What do you want?". I half sighed, half growled.  
"Well if you re just gonna be a dick about it ..."  
" Aw c'mon Bells! Yes I do love you, now what do you want?". I said tickling her. She wriggled and writhed away from me.  
"Well you know I love rain? Will you go outside with me a run in it with me?". I thought this over for a few seconds, looking at the sad puppy dog eyes on her face.  
"... If I catch pneumonia and die, I hope you feel guilty and give me an awesome funeral!".  
"Sure sure, death, awesome funeral got it, let s GO!". She grabbed my hand and dragged me into the backyard. She then dropped my hand, ran on to the grass, without falling over, and began to twirl and spin in the pouring rain.

I could feel the large droplets pounding in to my head; I stared down at my hands. It wasn't the light fine rain, that stung your skin as it landed; it was the cold, heavy rain that soaked through your clothes, in seconds. I looked up to find a completely soaked Bella, dancing to music in her head, tilting her face to the clouds above. That's when realisation struck.

Here in front of me was not just my best friend. Here was not just a beautiful, smart girl. Here was all of the above and the love of my life. She danced and twirled laughing a light carefree laugh; her eyes closed, but behind her eyelids were the most beautiful chocolate caramel flecked eyes. Her bouncy dark chocolate waves normally lay at the top of her breasts, but due to the drenching rain, they hung straight to her waist. The white vest top she wore clung to every crook of her upper body, accentuating her breasts, tiny waist and extremely erect nipples. I bit my lip and held back a moan. Her curvy hips were clothed in black skinny jeans; they swayed from side to side in a hypnotic rhythm and at one point fell just a little bit, to reveal the midnight blue lace of the top of her French knickers. I nearly passed out. As she continued to dance, her arms rose in the air, causing a small sliver of her creamy white stomach to be revealed. I needed to keep calm as I looked at her face. I closed my eyes, took in a deep breath and opened my eyes only to exhale in disbelief. Still with her eyes closed, I looked at Bella s face and it was like I was looking at her for the first time. Her plump rose pink lips were tilted upwards into a graceful smile, her cheeks beautifully flushed from the rain with incredibly cute dimples that I just wanted to lick, her nose perfectly straight with a rounded tip. Finally the little creases at the corner of her eyes. Just one on each eye, but they tell the tale of eleven years of friendship and laughter. Yeah, friendship and nothing more.

Suddenly Bella's sparkling eyes shot open and caught me staring.  
"I wouldn't look like that much of a freak if you joined me!" She grinned at me revealing her perfectly straight white teeth.  
"Um ... yeah sorry I was daydreaming." I blushed and looked at my feet.  
"Uh huh, well now that you've finished, come play with me!" She grabbed my hand, spun me round and jumped on my back. She threw her head back and laughed, whilst I nearly melted at the sensation of her breast, nipples and warmth on my back. By now I knew I was well and truly fucked.

***********  
So what did you think? I m going to continue writing this no matter what people think, but in able to develop each chapter I need feedback! So if you can drop me a review m kay?  
Even if you don t thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the beginning of "**Rain Realisation**".

**Music at Twilight** x


	2. Chapter 2

**Rain realisation **

**~ Four reviews? Boo. I joke that's good considering it was the first chapter. After writing the first chapter, I realised just how difficult it is writing in Jasper's point of view, so I'm going to alternate between point of view's so this chapter will be from Bella's perspective.**

**Songs; ~ I Am Not A Robot by Marina & The Diamonds  
~ The Middle by Jimmy Eat World  
~ Blame It On The Pop by DJ Earworm ( A big mash up of the biggest songs of 2009)  
~ And finally, 19-2000 by Gorillaz**

**Disclaimer: I would have never of thought of the idea for Twilight, nor will never ever own Twilight; it belongs to Stephenie Meyer and no one else. I do however enjoy playing with the characters. :)**

*************

_**Recap of last chapter; **_

_She grabbed my hand, spun me round and jumped on my back. She threw her head back and laughed, whilst I nearly melted at the sensation of her breast, nipples and warmth on my back. By now I knew I was well and truly fucked._**  
****  
Bella's POV**

As I turned, rather ungracefully, in the middle of Jasper's lush green backyard, I stared at the cloud filled sky above me. I've always loved rain. It took the sting out of the memories from Arizona, where my mom had died horribly from aggressive breast cancer. I was with her through every step of the way, from when she started her first round of chemotherapy, to when she died peacefully in her own bed thanks to the help of Doctor Cilmi. Having the rain cushion my mind and body, helped me forget the burning heat of the day Renée died. I've lived in Forks all my life, but when my mom was diagnosed with cancer I flew out and spent my summer break helping her through the days as well as comforting my step dad, Phil. Rain also masked tears.

But all of that was behind me now, and I know Renée wouldn't have wanted me to spend my finally year at high school depressed and crying, she wanted me to find love, have a summer romance before I left for college and the life waiting for me in the future. So here I was dancing in the rain making wishes on each raindrop, wishes for the future. I closed my eyes for no longer than a minute and realised just how much of a dork I must have looked. I snapped my eyes open and looked straight at Jasper.

Ah Jasper. What a wonderful subject. We met when we were both just six years old and he moved to Forks from Tennessee. Even then he had an adorable little southern accent. What really made us friends was when I tripped over a small structure of building blocks in kindergarten. And of course like any six year old, I bawled my eyes out. That is until a blonde haired, icy blue eyed boy with a big gap in his two front teeth looked at me and cocked his head to the side. Unusually, instead of having a tantrum because I destroyed his "masterpiece", as he now calls it, Jasper just furrowed his little brow and thrust a little blue ducky toy at me. Well hell, that shut me up! And as I sniffled and wiped my eyes he said,  
"Hi ... I'm Jasper!" And he sprang to his feet as he helped me off the floor, placing the duck in my hands.  
"Um ..." I sniffled a little more, thoroughly embarrassed and probably beetroot red. "I'm Bella."  
"You should watch were you're going or else you're gonna break your arm or worse, someone else's toys!" He looked at me in mock horror. I gasped, getting even more upset. "Hey now I'm not cross or anything just don't want y'all to get hurt! See," he said pointing to the duck in my hands, "Now that blue bill is around you'll be safe." And he grinned showing me just how big that gap in his teeth was and just as he said that last word a little whistle came out. I giggled. And from that moment we've been inseparable, apart from of course last summer when I went to Arizona.

When I got back I noticed that Jasper had changed a lot. He had grown to a staggering six foot five and his shoulders had gotten pretty broad. His jaw line had become more defined and masculine and he even had slight stubble. His hair had gotten longer and more unruly and a little darker too, he had also gotten his brace revealing perfectly straight white teeth. But his icy pale blue eyes had stayed the same, making him look older than he really was. If I'm honest, Jasper was kind of beautiful.

Now I stared at my best friend, looking him straight in the eye, he stared back at me. It may be very unladylike for me to say this but, what a douche! Seriously it looks like someone has hypnotized him or smacked him in the face with a shovel.  
"I wouldn't look like that much of a freak if you joined me!" I grinned at him.  
"Um ... yeah sorry I was daydreaming." He spoke in his deep southern drawl, blushing and looking at his feet.  
"Uh huh, well now that you've finished, come play with me!" I ran up to him grabbed his hand, spun him round and jumped as high as I could onto his muscular back. I thought he was about to drop me because his knees buckled slightly, strange. But he recovered quickly and grabbed my legs and began to run around his backyard. We stayed out in the pouring rain until I was freezing and we were both thoroughly soaked from head to toe.

"Fuck this. JAZZ TO THE KITCHEN OF WARMTH AND POP TARTS! STEAD AWAY!" I said pointing to the sky and throwing my head back laughing as Jazz ran into his kitchen.  
"Oi Bells don't y'all be getting water and mud all over the floors!" He said throwing me a stern look.  
"Kay Jazz, I'm going to use you shower then," I smiled proudly at him, sticking my tongue out.  
"Fine, but don't use my shower head for masturbation! I know you girls love that crazy shit!" He laughed.  
"Har de fucking har. I'll try to resist this time, but I can't promise anything." I rolled my eyes at him and headed for his bathroom. I t was really relaxing and modern in his bathroom. He had white tiles and black towels to go with black mats. I stripped my muddy, wet clothes off and put them in the plastic bag I had brought up from the kitchen. I stepped into the shower and set the shower away. As I waited for the water to heat up I stood under the cold spray of water, meaning that when the warmth does eventually come, I can bask in it with more indulgence. I washed my hair in Jasper's apple scented shampoo and conditioner and used his "Paco Rabanne" body wash (I swear that boy is either gay or very feminine). I loved smelling like Jasper it was comforting. I stayed under the steamy waterfall coming from the showerhead for much longer than necessary.

When I stepped out of the shower block, I realised that I had left my "Jim jam's" in Jazz's room. I wrapped a big fluffy jet black towel around my middle and walked to his bedroom, humming softly. When I walked into his room he was sitting on his bed, flipping through an old photo album. The page he had stopped had pictures of last year's prom, where he had been my "date". We only went so we could laugh at Mike get rejected by every girl he asked to dance. He was stroking the picture of me and him at the entrance surrounded by those cheap lights that were shaped like flowers. They were supposed to make the door look classy, but instead made it look like the entrance to a slightly pricier brothel.

He was smiling and it reached his eyes. I guess he had used his mom's bathroom, because he was clean, changed and had already taken out his contacts, replacing them with big thick black framed geek glasses. I don't think he heard me enter.  
"What's the hubbub, bub?" I said grinning at him and picking up my bag full of crap.  
"Ah!" He jumped a little and then went all wide eyed and blushed.  
"Jazz what is with you? You're acting like I've just burst in here and slapped you in the face!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.  
"Nothing, I'm fine just go change, I've already ordered the pizza, plain cheese with a side of fries?"  
"You know how I like!" I said ruffling his hair and winking as I left his room. I went back to the bathroom, brushed out my hair throwing it up in a messy bun, and slipped on my old sweat pants and a black vest. No doubt I'll get cold so I'll probably just steal one of Jasper's many hoodies.

Just as I got out of the bathroom, the doorbell rang.  
"PIZZA'S HERE!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs and opened the front door. "Hey Tyler, how much is it now?" I said grinning to him. Tyler was in my calculus class.  
"Well Bella I think it's about sixteen dollars." He said smiling. Jasper had just gotten down the stairs and handed Tyler the money.  
"I got to go; pizzas these days don't deliver themselves. See you round!" He said as he ran off back to the shelter of his car, way from the pouring rain.  
"He's a nice kid." I said smiling at jasper and putting my hands on my hips.  
"Kid? Bella he's our age and he's older than you by a month!"  
"Yeah but I'm more mature meaning I'm older!" I said rather smugly and stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Sure real mature." He crossed his eyes at me and ran upstairs with the pizza.  
"Hey don't you dare start eating or watching 'Lost Boys' without me, or else I'll kick your green giant ass!" I shouted after him trying not to trip and face plant each step. I burst into his room to find him sitting on the floor stuffing two slices of pizza into his mouth. He had cheese all over his face. I dived on him sending a piece that he had in his hand onto the T.V screen, making a splat and then slipping onto the floorboards.  
"That's your piece," I said wiping off the screen and pressing play on the DVD.

One of the big things me and Jasper had in common, was that we both loved 80's films. Our favourite part was of course when Sam left Nanook outside and he ran to go get her and they very nearly got captured by the vampires. I still gasp every time they get away just in time. Of course our second favourite bit is when one of the vampires gets pushed into the bath of holy water and garlic by Edgar and Alan Frog because everybody loves it when a bad vamp gets killed.

After 'Lost Boys' we watched 'Karate Kid' and finally 'Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure' all classic films. By the end of the night I was struggling to keep my eyes open, so I crawled into Jasper's bed.  
"Unless you want to be the big spoon, I suggest you let me get behind you squirt." He said laughing and climbing behind me.  
"Oh how kinky Jasper!" I said laughing and elbowing him in the ribs.  
"Um... eurgh... You know I didn't mean it like that you pervert!" He snaked his arms round my waist and lowered himself down, so his chin could rest on my shoulder.  
"I know, I know. So Jazz when is your mom getting back?"  
"She's not. She's decided spending the night at her new boyfriend's house is more important." I could hear the grimace and scowl in his voice.  
"Ah well she doesn't know what she is missing eh? We had pizza and 'Lost Boys' and now we have spooning it's been an awesome night Jazz. Anyways let's get some sleep; we've got to be up early in the morning if we plan on going to Port Angeles, remind me I want a new copy of 'Wuthering Heights'."  
"Yeah okay. Remind me I need to pick up a new photo album."  
"And why is that, dear Jasper?"  
"Because I want to make a photo album to commemorate our senior year, before we all go off to different colleges and start our lives." He sounded a little weepy.  
"Aw don't worry chuck, you'll always have your best friend no matter what, I'll only be a phone call away, heck if we go to the same college I might only be down the hall from you." I smiled at the thought.  
"That is true Bells. I'm gonna miss you a lot though if we're separated. And I don't feel comfortable with the idea of you all alone in the big bad world without you Jazz by your side." I could feel him pout like a little child next to me.  
"Don't worry, I'll get a can of pepper spray off of Charlie and if I use it I'll think of you Jazz." I said laughing and cuddling into his chest.  
"How sweet Bells. It brings a tear to my eye!" He fake sniffled  
"Yeah, yeah now go to sleep!"  
"Okay. G'night Bells, sleep tight but don't worry I'll make sure the bed bugs don't bite." He smiled into my shoulder.  
"Thanks Jazz, night. Love You." I closed my eyes.  
"I love you too Bells." This was our Friday night ritual.

Wait did he just say **"I** love you"?

************

**Oh! How sweet :')**

**Well there was the second chapter. I think this one was better than the first in my opinion. What will Bella make of Jaspers "I love you"? Will she just leave it? Or will she pester Jasper and find out what the meaning behind it was?**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, keep 'em coming! It's good encouragement! I'm trying to get some images of Bella and Jasper from the "Twilight Graphic Novel" because that is how I want them to be portrayed.  
Bye for now!**

**Music At Twilight x**


End file.
